Because I Love You
by Misa Yagami Hitsugaya
Summary: Hinata menyusul Sasuke ke Amerika. pertemuan tak terduga pun terjadi. sekuel fic Love Graduation. Sasuhina. song fic. don't like don't read.


Holaaa~

Misa datang membawa sekuel dari fic Love Graduation. Hehe, fic ini didedikasikan buat my lovely sister Hikari no Aoi dan My beloved friendUchiha No TsuQ74TraLaLa. oh iya, ini song fic. Lagunya Nikita Willy, Lebih dari Indah..

Silahkan menikmatiii~

.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto and Nikita Willy

Genre: Romance and

Rated: T

Pairing: SasuHina

Warning: OOC, abal, gaje, typo(s), AU, alur kecepetan, dll. _Don't like don't read and no flame please_..

.

.

Because I Love You

By: Misa Yagami Hitsugaya

.

.

_bergetar hati ini saat mengingat dirimu  
>mungkin saja diri ini tak terlihat olehmu<br>aku pahami itu_  
>.<p>

Suasana riuh menghiasi jalanan kota New York, Amerika. orang-orang sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing. Diantara orang-orang sibuk itu, terlihat seorang gadis manis berkulit putih dan berambut keunguan. Mata lavendernya melirik orang-orang. Berusaha mencari orang baik yang mau membantunya yang sedang kebingungan itu.

"Ah, _excuse me, sir. Can you help me please?_" tanya gadis bernama Hinata itu pada seorang pria paruh baya yang sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya. Sang pria menoleh ke arah Hinata. Memperhatikannya dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. Terlihat satu seringaian tipis dari pria tersebut.

"_Sure. What's your problem?_" ia berjalan mendekati Hinata.

"_Do you know where's this place?_" Hinata memperlihatkan sebuah kertas bertuliskan suatu alamat.

"_Yes, sure. I know this place._" si pria kembali menatap kedua bola mata Hinata.

"_could you tell me how to go there?" _Hinata merasa cukup risih dengan pandangan si pria yang kelihatan ingin memakannya hidup-hidup.

"_of course. but, will you go on a date with me for a while?"_ sang pria dengan lancangnya memegang tangan Hinata.

"_Sorry, sir. But i can't to date with you._" Hinata berusaha melepas genggaman tangan orang itu.

"_oh come on dear. I'm sure you will feel satisfied after dating me._" Pria mesum itu mengelus pipi Hinata dengan lembut. Hinata menutup matanya erat-erat.

"_Please remove me! I want to go!" _Hinata meronta-ronta. Berusaha terlepas dari cengkraman pria itu.

"_Help mee!" _ air mata Hinata mulai jatuh. Namun tak ada seorangpun menolongnya. Sampai..

"BUGHH!" seseorang memukul rahang pria itu. Hinata masih menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Ia benar-benar ketakutan.

"_never you touched her again! Basic jerk!"_ sang penyelamat kembali melayangkan pukulan bertubi-tubi pada si pria. Membuat mereka jadi bahan perhatian orang lain.

"_Stop! Stop it!_" Hinata menggenggam tangan si penyelamat berusaha melerai perkelahian itu. ia berusaha menarik tangan si penyelamat, sehingga wajah orang itu berbalik ke arahnya.

_Deg!_ Jantung Hinata serasa berhenti saat melihat wajah orang yang telah menyelamatkannya.

"S-sasuke?" Hinata tercekat. Sungguh sebenarnya ia belum siap bertemu dengan Sasuke. Apalagi dalam keadaan yang seperti ini. sedangkan Sasuke hanya terdiam melihat Hinata. Pertemuan kembali yang sungguh tak terduga.

.

+misamisa+

.

_bagaimana caranya agar kamu tahu bahwa  
>kau lebih dari indah di dalam hati ini<br>__._

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau aku datang ke Amerika?" Hinata memecah keheningan yang sejak tadi menyelimuti mereka berdua. Saat ini mereka sedang duduk di kursi sebuah taman kota.

"Naruto yang memberitahuku." Sasuke menyerahkan sekaleng kopi pada Hinata. Yang diambil dengan canggung oleh Hinata.

"A-ah, lalu, kenapa kau tiba-tiba.. ada disana?" Hinata merasakan jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang. Ia pun yakin saat ini mukanya pasti sangat merah.

"Naruto menyuruhku menjemputmu.." Hinata tertegun. _Jadi karena disuruh Naruto ya.._ batinnya kecewa.

Keheningan kembali melanda mereka. Hinata benar-benar mati kutu saat ini.

_Apa-apaan sih aku ini? seharusnya aku kesini untuk menanyakan hal itu. t-tapi.. kenapa tiba-tiba aku jadi gugup begini?_ Hinata berperang dengan hatinya. Setelah mengambil nafas panjang Hinata memberanikan diri bertanya pada Sasuke. "Sa-sasuke.. soal yang waktu itu-"

"Kau mau jalan-jalan, Hinata?" Sasuke memotong perkataan Hinata. Hinata menatap Sasuke. Mendapati pemuda itu sedang tersenyum lembut ke arahnya.

"Ayo!" Tanpa menunggu jawaban Sasuke langsung menarik tangan Hinata mengikutinya.

.

+misamisa+

.

_lewat lagu ini ku ingin kamu mengerti  
>aku sayang kamu, ku ingin bersamamu<em>

.

"Sasuke.. ini.." Hinata memandang tempat di depannya. Sasuke tersenyum simpul.

"Ini taman bermain, Hinata." Sasuke berujar kalem. Ia tau pasti kalau Hinata sangat suka taman bermain. Karena itu Sasuke mengajak Hinata kesana.

"Waah.. lebih hebat dari taman bermain di Jepang.." Hinata tersenyum senang. Ia melihat beberapa permainan. Dan pandangannya tertuju pada satu permainan yang memiliki antrian paling panjang.. _Roller Coaster_!

"Mau naik yang itu?" Sasuke mengikuti arah pandangan Hinata. Hinata mengangguk mantap.

"Baiklah. Ayo!" Sasuke menuntun Hinata menuju antrian _Roller Coaster._

.

.

*Hinata POV*

Aku tertegun.. Sasuke.. menggenggam tanganku erat. Rasanya detak jantungku berada di tangan kananku yang digenggam Sasuke. K-kami.. seperti orang pacaran saja kalau begini? Pikiran itu membuatku _blushing_ sendiri. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku kuat-kuat. Apa sih yang aku pikirkan? Jangan ge-er dulu, Hinata!

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke sambil menatapku heran.

"T-tidak apa-apa kok." Aku membuang muka. Berusaha menutupi wajahku yang sudah sangat merah.

Kudengar Sasuke tertawa kecil. "Baru beberapa bulan tidak bertemu, kau sudah jadi se-OOC ini." Aku menatap Sasuke. Ah, wajahnya tidak banyak berubah. Dia memang paling tampan kalau sedang tersenyum seperti itu.

Tak terasa sudah giliran kami untuk naik. Kami duduk di tempat yang paling depan. Dan _roller coaster _itupun mulai bergerak.

*end Hinata POV*

.

.

"Hueeek.. hueek.." Hinata mengusap punggung Sasuke pelan. Menenangkan Sasuke yang terus saja muntah sehabis naik _roller coaster_ tadi.

"Seharusnya kau bilang kalau kau tidak suka naik permainan itu. kita kan bisa naik yang lain.." Hinata membukakan sebotol air mineral untuk Sasuke.

"Habis.. kalau bilang, kau pasti akan mengejekku kan?.. hueek.." Terlihat muka Sasuke pucat pasi. Dan kepalanya berdenyut sakit.

"Siapa bilang? Aku tidak akan mengejekmu kok.." kening Hinata mengerut. Kenapa sih laki-laki selalu gengsi mengatakan kelemahannya?

"Sudahlah.. aku sudah mendingan. Lalu kau mau naik apa lagi?" sasuke meminum air mineral yang dibawakan Hinata.

"Hmm.." Hinata berpikir sejenak. Melihat sekelilingnya.

"Ah, yang itu!" ia menunjuk pada wahana biang lala. Sasuke pun mengangguk. Dan mereka mulai mengantri lagi.

.

.

.

"Wah, sudah sore." Sasuke menatap langit yang mulai berwarna kemerahan.

"Hm? Lalu kenapa?" Hinata turut melihat lagit sore itu.

"Kau harus pulang, kan?" Sasuke menjawab singkat. Hinata menatap kesal ke arahnya.

"Kau mengusirku?"

"Hmm, tidak. Tapi kudengar, kau tidak bilang pada ayahmu kalau kau mau ke Amerika?" Sasuke menatap kedua bola mata Hinata. "Apa tujuanmu datang kesini?"

Hinata tercekat. Ia tidak tau harus menjawab apa..

"Aku harus pulang malam ini juga." Bukannya menjawab, Hinata malah mengucapkan hal yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu kita harus secepatnya ke bandara. Sebelum kau ketinggalan pesawat."

.

+misamisa+

.

_meski ku tak pernah tahu kapan kau kan mengerti  
>ku coba tuk berharap<em>

_._

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Hinata." Sasuke menatap Hinata yang menundukan kepalanya.

Hinata mengambil nafas sejenak. "Aku.. ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Bertemu denganku?" Sasuke menatap heran ke arah Hinata. "Untuk apa? Bukankah kau membenciku?"

Hinata terkesiap. Dia benar-benar gugup. "K-kau salah paham, Sasuke."

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di bandara itu.

"A-aku.. aku minta maaf. Waktu itu, aku hanya terkejut dengan perkataanmu. Tanpa sadar, aku jadi mengucapkan hal itu.." Hinata menarik lengan Sasuke, memaksa Sasuke memandangnya. "Aku mencintaimu Sasuke. Sangat mencintaimu. Kenapa kau tidak mengerti?" air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk mata Hinata. Sungguh, ia sangat merindukan Sasuke. Ia sangat mencintainya. Ia juga ingin mengutarakannya. Tapi ia tidak bisa.

"Sadarkah kamu? Aku ini perempuan. Aku tidak mungkin memulai!" Kata-kata ayahnya terngiang di telinganya. Hinata tidak mampu membendung perasaan yang disimpannya selama ini. matanya membelalak ketika sebuah benda yang lembut dan kenyal menyentuh bibirnya. Sasuke menciumnya. Ciuman yang sangat lembut. Sangat sembut sampai ia yakin akan sangat merindukan sentuhan bibir itu.

"Hnng.." Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya. Ia menatap kedua bola mata Hinata, ia melihat semburat yang sangat merah di pipinya. Sasuke tersenyum dan mengacak rambut gadis yang sangat dicintainya itu.

"_The aircraft Department of Tokyo, Japan, will soon be on the take-off. Please immediately entered the plane passenger_."

"Sudah waktunya pergi, ayo cepat." Sasuke melepas tangan Hinata yang sejak tadi terus digenggamnya.

Hinata menatap sendu pada Sasuke. Ada perasaan berat untuk berpisah dengan Sasuke. Ia hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya. Tanpa melangkah sedikitpun.

"Musim panas nanti aku akan ke Jepang." Hinata mendongakkan wajahnya. Perasaannya bergejolak. Bahagia. Itulah satu-satunya perasaan yang ia rasa.

Sasuke tersenyum melihat kebahagiaan yang terpancar dari raut wajah gadis itu. "Hei, kalau tidak cepat-cepat, nanti ketinggalan pesawat. Ayo sana." Ucapan itu membuyarkan lamunan Hinata. Ia menatap Sasuke dan tersenyum.

"_Aishiteru, Sasuke. Jaa na._" Hinata melangkah meninggalkan Sasuke. Hatinya benar-benar meledak saking senangnya. Oh, Tuhan memang maha adil.

.

.

Sasuke memandang pesawat yang sudah lepas landas itu. ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berisi sepasang cincin perak yang berkilau.

"Musim panas nanti, aku akan melamarmu, Hinata." Ia tersenyum lembut kemudian memasukan kotak itu kembali ke saku nya. Ia pun melangkah pergi dari sana. Dia sungguh tidak sabar menunggu musim panas tiba.. ia ingin segera bertemu dengan gadisnya..

.

_bagaimana caranya agar kamu tahu bahwa  
>kau lebih dari indah di dalam hati ini<br>lewat lagu ini ku ingin kamu mengerti  
>aku sayang kamu, ku ingin bersamamu<em>

.

_The end_

_._

Hikaa.. ulaaan.. juga para readers yang minta sekuel fic Love Graduation.. maaf ya kalau ceritanya gaje. Aku lagi sarat ide nih, hiks =='

Okelah. Silahkan kirimkan sumbangan ripiu readers di kolom di bawah ini.. _Jaa~_


End file.
